twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:InspiredAndNatural
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your edit to the Twilight - Book to Movie Differences page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! LuckyTimothy (talk) 16:45, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Page title capitalization When renaming pages, please remember that this wiki's convention is to capitalize only the title's first word, and proper and place names. Therefore "Bella Swan", but "Whatever - book to movie differences". If I correctly get the reasoning of the person who implemented it, it makes for easier legibility readability. MinorStoop 20:22, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure who implemented this policy, but the then-active admin TagAlongPam explained it to me. And I accepted it happily, since I have always found annoying (mostly) and difficult (some) plodding through overcapitalized titles. I've always felt that many of the caps are unjustified. We stuck to the idea and you'll find that all the titles on this wiki which aren't proper names are not capitalized except for the first letter. MinorStoop 05:18, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Emily and Claire Young Truth to tell, you might want to bring this issue up to Charmed-Jay. They have always been aunt and niece long before the Guide came out, and he never changed it; this being good enough to me. I must warn you - he's a law onto himself; as easy as not he won't answer you. If you can prove you're right (page and line), he might let your change stand, if not, he'll revert you back. MinorStoop 19:10, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :Fairly convoluted story. This wiki was in full swing long before the guide came out, with the aunt/niece combo. Then, CJay acquired the book and included its content here; and did not change the aunt/niece combo. Might just be that he considers the tetralogy a higher canon than the guide. Frankly, I'm not going to gainsay him - I wasn't interested in the Guide then, I'm not now, nor in this kind of genealogical research. And he's the guy who put the most effort in building this site, after all. :Jay has kept his talk page locked since I can remember; no idea why - he's a weird guy. But you can always leave him a comment. MinorStoop 21:01, July 2, 2014 (UTC) The Emily Young Thing Hi, you responded to my comment on the Emily Young page and I had some questions that I thought would better belong here than there. :P You said the guide mentioned that Emily was affected by the imprinting process beforehand. Does that mean she, like--I don't know--''reverse''-imprinted on him? Or was it that she was swept up by the undying devotion he had for her (or whatever)? Because the article also said that she kept sending Sam away before the accident, so when did that happen? Also, you said that Sam backed up so he wouldn't disfigure her, but he still did, so what did you mean by that? Thanks, Damaijin (talk) 23:51, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Reading Only Human now. :) Twifan2 (talk) 20:13, October 11, 2014 (UTC)Twifan2